


chesire, crimson, asynchrony

by linhuyen



Series: A Timeless Showdown [2]
Category: B.A.P, NCT (Band)
Genre: K Project AU, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linhuyen/pseuds/linhuyen
Summary: Cặp mắt Jaemin mở to, và cậu thấy màu xám. Xám của trần nhà, xám của màu trời in sắc khung cửa sổ, xám của gối nệm, xám tựa như tàn tích của phản ứng Xanh – Đỏ, hai thế lực đã được định mệnh là kẻ tử thù của nhau.





	chesire, crimson, asynchrony

**Author's Note:**

> các bạn có thể đọc tiếp sequel [unclear, chaos, red](https://thefuriouspenguin.wordpress.com/2019/06/09/unclear-chaos-red/).

Tốt nhất là cứ như thế này. Những lưỡi dao giấu sau lớp áo khoác xanh, đôi khi cọ vào người ngứa ngáy như đang thèm khác liếm chút máu. Kiếm tra sẵn trong vỏ, chực chờ rút ra và tìm đến những tầng thịt người mà rúc vào, khoét sâu.

Tốt nhất là cứ như thế này. Cảm giác rất nóng, rất khó chịu ở bên xương quai xanh trái, bất kể làn da bình thường luôn lạnh thế nào. Luôn luôn khơi gợi một thôi thúc muốn đưa tay lần đến mà cào, cào đến khi nào những vết cháy xém đen đúa ấy rơi rớt ra như những lớp vảy cứng đầu. Nhưng cuối cùng, màu đen ấy chẳng hề biến mất, mà còn điểm thêm rất nhiều lằn đỏ thô bạo, như sắp sửa ứa ra máu.

Tốt nhất là cứ như thế này. Khuôn mặt đối phương biến dạng ngay lập tức khi phát hiện ra cậu; vẻ hào hứng, có phần nôn nóng ấy tiêu tan, lấn vào là một sắc mặt khó coi mà cậu gần như coi là một thắng cảnh núi lửa đẹp để chiêm ngưỡng trước khi nó phát nổ. Mắt cậu nheo lại, thích thú lang thang từ bàn tay siết chặt lấy cây chày đến mức da đốt xương căng cứng và trắng bệch, đến những đường gân nổi rõ nơi cổ tay (giá như cậu có thể _cào rách_ vùng da ấy và chiêm ngưỡng những mạch máu, gân cơ hấp dẫn, luôn luôn bị điều khiển bởi cảm xúc và hoàn toàn không có lấy một chút lý tính); chững lại một chút ở bờ vai run bần bật như đang cố kiềm dòng dung nham trong người khỏi trào dâng, và lại rảo bước quanh đôi mắt trước khi hoàn toàn buông mình vào. Cậu có thể đắm mình trong hồ mắt ấy đến chết đuối. Trong nhãn cầu ấy, cậu đã nhìn thấy, khoảnh khắc chỉ có mỗi cậu, duy nhất là cậu, và dường như bóng hình cậu trong ánh mắt ấy đang bị hành hạ. Núi lửa đã bùng nổ. Lửa và dung nham đang đổ tràn và đốt cháy cậu trong tròng mắt đen trong trẻo, và vóc dáng nom giống cậu đó bật ra một tràng cười điên loạn.

Tốt nhất là cứ như thế này. Từng cơn đau mãnh liệt là từng luồng khoái cảm đi theo. Cậu sẽ mãi mãi lâng lâng và đê mê những giây phút này, quằn quại trong những ký ức đã hóa mình thành cảm giác – vui sướng, dằn vặt, thỏa mãn, kiêu ngạo – và cậu không bao giờ hối hận cả. Không bao giờ.

Với Jaemin và Yuta, đây là điều tốt nhất cho cả hai.

—

Jaemin quay về ký túc xá Scepter 4 khi trời đã sụp tối hoàn toàn. Cậu không biết bây giờ là mấy giờ, và cậu lơ đi hoàn toàn chiếc đồng hồ treo trên tường của đại sảnh tổng hành dinh Scepter 4. Thời gian, với Jaemin, không phải là vấn đề lôi kéo được sự quan tâm của cậu.

Chào đón cậu quay về phòng là một màu xám trống hoác. Jaemin ngờ ngợ nhớ chính cậu đã tự tay sắp xếp toàn bộ trật tự trong phòng, bao gồm cả thiết kế. Khác với màu tường xanh thường lệ của ký túc xá Scepter 4, phòng Jaemin được sơn một màu xám xịt tối giản và ảm đạm, một ưu ái rất lớn từ Thanh Vương Lee Jeno mà Jaemin không hề muốn cảm ơn hay nhắc đến. Trong góc là giường tầng, dù phòng cậu là phòng đơn (lại một ưu ái rất lớn khác từ Jeno, đã từng khơi gợi rất nhiều đàm tiếu trong nội bộ Scepter 4; Jaemin chỉ đơn giản gạt chúng đi và tiếp tục công việc. Đó cũng chẳng phải vấn đề lôi kéo được sự quan tâm của cậu. Jaemin ngủ giường trên, luôn luôn cứng nhắc một nề nếp ấy. Còn giường dưới vẫn trống trơn; Jaemin biết cậu có thể tận dụng được nó, để chứa đồ hoặc tiện ngủ luôn mỗi khi thức khuya ngồi dưới sàn giải quyết những đống báo cáo trẻ con khó hiểu từ Wong Yukhei, nhưng cậu đã không làm vậy.

Cậu để giường dưới trống trải như thế, bám bụi, cũng chẳng buồn nghĩ đến việc quét dọn nó. Kể cả nếu đó là một dạng mồ chôn những hồi ức đã qua đời từ rất lâu trong tiềm thức của Jaemin, cậu cũng sẽ chẳng buồn mở nó ra.

Thưởng thức những hài cốt đã chết, cũng không phải là một vấn đề lôi kéo được sự quan tâm của Na Jaemin.

Cậu ngồi bệt xuống bên cạnh bàn làm việc, bàn tay vô thức đi theo một chuỗi lệnh quen thuộc, mở cặp, lấy laptop ra, đặt nó lên bàn, ấn nút khởi động. Đến lúc này, Jaemin mới để ý đến hai bàn tay mình đang đặt lửng lơ trên bàn phím, như đang muốn gõ điều gì đó đã bị quên lãng mất. Đèn phòng phả những tia sáng dìu dịu yếu ớt lên hai mu bàn tay Jaemin, đầy những vết cắt và trầy xước còn rất mới, hậu quả của cuộc đấu tay đôi dẹp loạn sáng nay. Jaemin để ý còn nhiều vết thương khác, có cái đang lành, có cái đã thành sẹo và vĩnh viễn lưu dấu chiến tích vô danh của nó tại đó.

Jaemin biết, hầu hết những vết thương này đều chỉ đến vì một người.

Cậu không nhận ra từ lúc nào, mình đang đứng dậy, bỏ qua công việc vẫn còn chờ mình tại màn hình máy tính. Chân cậu lảo đảo, lay lắc tìm kiếm chỗ đậu vững vàng, và chỉ dừng lại khi bị ngáng bởi chiếc bồn rửa tay trong nhà vệ sinh. Bàn tay giật giật như thể đang bị một nghệ nhân múa rối giật dây, Jaemin thô bạo kéo lớp áo bên trái xuống, và hình bóng cậu bên kia gương dần cong môi thành một nụ cười méo mó. Méo mó, nhiễu nhương và lộn xộn hệt như dấu tích đen nhẻm đang ký sinh bên ngực cậu vậy.

Đen ngòm, hiên ngang với thứ kiêu hãnh giả dối, và đã _chết_. Hình xăm của Homra, chôn dưới những đường cháy xém, lớp da bỏng không bao giờ lành lặn được, nó nổi trội hoàn toàn giữa làn da trắng bệch của Jaemin, và Jaemin chưa bao giờ cảm thấy muốn lấy dao cắt bỏ nó đi tha thiết _như lúc này_.

 _Nakamoto Yuta_. Thân xác của Jaemin tràn đầy dấu tích của Yuta. Nó oằn mình và kêu gọi tên Yuta một cách vô hình, vô thanh, và Jaemin ghét điều đấy. _Nakamoto Yuta_. Như thể cả thế giới của cậu, sau bao nhiêu đấu tranh mòn mỏi, cuối cùng vẫn chỉ quay lại một cội nguồn duy nhất để duy trì sống, là _Nakamoto Yuta_.

Jaemin bặm môi. Dao trong tay, cảm giác lạnh của kim loại truyền thẳng đến tận cùng tâm hồn cậu. Thậm chí cậu còn có thể mường tượng lại được tròng mắt ngập ngụa thù hận của Yuta mà thả trôi mình vào. Cậu tìm đến những tàn tích của Nakamoto Yuta trên thân thể mình, những nỗi dằn vặt, hành hạ, niềm vui sướng đi theo, cảm giác phát nôn, phát bệnh vì những từ ngữ và khái niệm giả dối Yuta nói về Homra – tất cả mọi thứ về Yuta đều là giả tạo cả. Tốt nhất là cứ như thế này, Yuta ghét bỏ Jaemin, vì đó là điều duy nhất Jaemin thấy rất chân thật nơi anh – và Jaemin bắt đầu cứa.

Quanh cánh tay cậu, hào quang màu xanh bắt đầu hừng sắc. Xanh. Máu đỏ. Xanh và đỏ. Phải chăng đây là một giấc mơ mà thôi? Một cảm giác nhẹ hẫng, và ảo ảnh của những sắc xanh và đỏ quyện vào nhau, tựa như thả một đuốc lửa vào nước xanh dập dềnh. Có lẽ Jaemin đang trôi nổi trong vùng không gian xung đột âm thầm ấy, vì cậu _nhớ_ rõ ràng trong thế giới cậu sống, Xanh và Đỏ chưa bao giờ có thể hòa vào nhau thật êm ái như thế.

Luôn tồn tại những xung đột. Sẽ luôn luôn là thế, nhất là giữa Xanh và Đỏ. Jaemin nhớ. Trong cái bán hư, bán thực ấy. Nhiều hoang tưởng ùa về. Vũ khí lăm le sát hại nhau. Những cú phi dao hiểm độc. Những đòn chày giáng mạnh mẽ. Kiếm tuốt ra đánh một tiếng _xoẹt_ sắc lẹm. Hình xăm nổi lửa đỏ, rực cháy một mối thù không bao giờ có thể phá giải được.

Cặp mắt Jaemin mở to, và cậu thấy màu xám. Xám của trần nhà, xám của màu trời in sắc khung cửa sổ, xám của gối nệm, xám tựa như tàn tích của phản ứng Xanh – Đỏ, hai thế lực đã được định mệnh là kẻ tử thù của nhau.

—

“Cảm giác đó như thế nào?”

Jaemin tạm ngừng đọc bản báo cáo và ngẩng đầu lên.

Đó là một buổi chiều bận rộn thường nhật tại tổng hành dinh Scepter 4. Cậu đang đứng trong văn phòng của Thanh Vương Lee Jeno, người đang ngồi ngay đối diện cậu và đang quan sát cậu với một ánh mắt chan hòa. Cậu đang báo cáo dở tình trạng của Seoul vừa qua, với một số ca Strain khá căng thẳng khiến cả hai bên Scepter 4 và Homra can thiệp vào. Dĩ nhiên đã có một số xung đột nho nhỏ xảy ra, và mặc dù Jaemin chẳng hiểu cũng như chẳng _muốn_ hiểu thứ báo cáo như trẻ con cấp một làm văn của Yukhei, cậu vẫn âm thầm cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm khi thấy trong mớ chữ ấy không có tên anh ta.

Anh ta. Bên ngực Jaemin lại rúng động một cơn đau lặng lẽ.

“Cảm giác gì cơ, thưa Ngài?”

“Cảm giác bên trong mình sở hữu cả hai sức mạnh Xanh và Đỏ.”

Mắt Jaemin nheo lại, khuôn mặt cậu vẫn chán chường và âu sầu, nhưng sâu bên trong, cậu biết Jeno _biết_ mình đã khuấy động được một điều gì đó nơi Jaemin. Bện chặt vào nhau như hai sợi dây thừng, len lỏi trong khung xương của cậu, siết mạch máu cậu lại đôi khi, và phát ra những tiếng thét gào vô hình như từ dưới thẳm sâu biển cả.

Xanh và Đỏ. Những cơn ác mộng đã hủy hoại Jaemin khôn nguôi.

“Tôi có cần phải trả lời không, thưa Ngài?” Jaemin mím môi, sự không hài lòng thể hiện rõ nơi ánh mắt nheo nheo và bờ vai cứng đờ. Cậu hoàn toàn không thích chủ đề này. Cậu hoàn toàn không thích _bất cứ_ chủ đề nào liên quan đến bản thân. Kể cả Lee Jeno có là vị Vương mà cậu phục vụ tận tụy, giới hạn vẫn nằm ở đấy, được vạch ra rõ ràng và lạnh lùng. Không ai có thể vượt qua được nó. Và nếu có ai đó đã từng bước qua với sự cho phép của Jaemin, đó là một hồi ức đã qua đời và chôn cất tại chiếc giường tầng dưới ấy, từ lâu lắm rồi. “Rõ ràng hiện giờ, chúng ta đang có nhiều vấn đề cần ưu tiên hơn so với việc ngồi bàn tán về sức mạnh của tôi.”

Một bên mày vị Thanh Vương nhướn lên, nom như thích thú hơn là khó chịu. “Ồ? Nhưng tôi nghĩ việc kiểm tra cấp dưới định kỳ cũng là một vấn đề rất cần ưu tiên đấy chứ.”

“Tch.” Lưỡi Jaemin ép vào lợi bật ra một tiếng chắc bất mãn. Dĩ nhiên rồi; dĩ nhiên là Lee Jeno, vị Thanh Vương trẻ tuổi, _bằng tuổi cậu_ , sẽ lựa thời điểm _này_ để trêu đùa với Jaemin rồi. Cậu ôm xấp giấy vào ngực, và bằng một ánh mắt chính trực, không sợ hãi, không che giấu – luôn luôn là vậy, và có lẽ đó là lý do vì sao Jeno lại ưa thích Jaemin như thế, sự thẳng thừng của cậu luôn đứng tách biệt hoàn toàn khỏi những lễ nghi dài dòng của Scepter 4 – và nhìn thẳng vào vị Vua của mình.

 _Vua của mình_. Tâm trí Jaemin đùa nghịch với cụm từ đó, thốt đi thốt lại nhiều lần với nhiều thanh âm vang vọng. Jaemin chưa bao giờ muốn suy nghĩ về điều này. Công việc ở Scepter 4 tẻ nhạt, rườm rà, nhưng chí ít nó kéo được sự chú ý của Jaemin khỏi tâm can lộn xộn của cậu luôn là một con thác dữ đổ ào ạt những dòng suy nghĩ liên hồi. Đến bây giờ, hiện thực đã rành rành. Cậu là Na Jaemin, sĩ quan cấp cao của phái Xanh, chỉ dưới trung úy Chungha và Thanh Vương Jeno, nhưng đôi khi Jaemin thấy hiện thực ấy như được phủ một lớp sương mù. Như thể đâu đó trong cõi lòng cậu vẫn cứng đầu không tin vào nó, mà đến Jaemin cũng không chắc vậy thì đâu là sự thật mà nơi nỗi lòng ấy tin tưởng vào.

Ngày ngày, cho dù nơi tâm trí ấy có phản bác, Jaemin vẫn hoàn toàn chẳng thể ngừng được một thói quen đã đi vào thành nếp sống: thức dậy, tròng vào người trang phục của Scepter 4, và bắt đầu một ngày làm việc cho đến tối mịt. _Vua của cậu_ , giờ đây là Lee Jeno. Đó là mỏ neo mà cậu bám lấy, để giữ mình trước một vùng biển bão tố.

Và vùng biển giông bão ấy, là một quá khứ đã chết của Jaemin, chỉ còn lại mồ mả, tấm bia đã cháy đen trên ngực trái của cậu, giờ đây luôn được che đậy kỹ càng đằng sau lớp áo đồng phục xanh. Một cái chết được giả mạo.

Jaemin chỉ muốn _cười_. Muốn cào lấy nó, bứt nó khỏi da, và ném thẳng nó vào _anh ta_.

Đó là cái giá phải trả cho anh ta. Cho những thứ _danh dự_ , kiêu hãnh, mối liên kết – những ý niệm mộng mơ, ấu trĩ, trong một thế giới mà chẳng còn ai là một đứa trẻ thơ nữa.

“Jaemin.” Giọng nói của Jeno điềm đạm dẫn Jaemin lần về với thực tại. Jaemin chậm rãi gật đầu, không biết từ lúc nào bàn tay đã nắm lấy xấp báo cáo chặt đến nhăn nheo sắp rách.

“Thứ lỗi cho tôi.”

Nóng. Trong người cậu bắt đầu nổi lửa. Jaemin cảm nhận được lửa đỏ hung dữ bùng phát từ bên ngực trái ( _vậy là nó vẫn chưa bao giờ chết. Cậu chưa bao giờ giả mạo được cái chết ấy. Nó vẫn còn là một hồn ma, bám víu lấy trong thâm tâm Jaemin, chực chờ thời cơ để trỗi dậy_ ) và lan rộng khắp cơ thể cậu. Lửa luồng lách vào từng ngõ xương, ngách mạch; lao đi bất chấp khắp nội tạng cậu như một con thú hoang, từng nơi đi qua là kéo theo những đám lửa hừng hực. Bên ngoài Jaemin vẫn tỏ ra lạnh nhạt, hoàn toàn trái ngược với bên trong. Còn Jeno, vị Thanh Vương vẫn thản nhiên ngồi nơi bàn làm việc ấy, lặng lẽ chờ một câu trả lời.

Câu trả lời đến gần như ngay lập tức; ngọn lửa lao đến đích nhanh chóng, nơi những ngón tay đang nắm lấy xấp báo cáo của Jaemin. Sắc mặt cậu vẫn lạnh tanh như không dù tại những đầu ngón tay ấy phát ra hào quang đỏ rực, bắt lấy xấp giấy như một miếng mồi ngon và đánh chén thỏa thuê. Màu trắng tinh khôi của giấy bắt đầu bị thiêu rụi dần thành những mảng nâu khét lẹt, gãy nát và rơi rớt trong không trung.

Cuộc phóng hỏa không kéo dài lâu. Rất nhanh, hệt như lúc ào đến, lửa bắt đầu rút dần, lịm dần trên đầu ngón tay. Đến lúc khóe môi Jeno nhếch lên, hài lòng như một khán giả khó tính vừa chiêm ngưỡng một vở diễn hay, thì lửa đã tắt lụi hoàn toàn, và hào quang đỏ đã biến mất. Chỉ còn lại những vụn giấy cháy rơi quanh gót giày của Jaemin, và xấp giấy trong lòng cậu rách nát tả tơi như thể vừa bị một con thú dữ cắn xé.

“Khi gia nhập Scepter 4, tôi đã nghĩ. Lúc đó, trời đang mưa.” Jaemin lẩm bẩm, giọng cậu vang khẽ khàng, rơi vào và mất hút trong sự tĩnh lặng của thư phòng. “Khoảnh khắc bảo kiếm của Ngài đặt lên vai tôi, tôi đã nghĩ sức mạnh của Yongguk sẽ hoàn toàn tiêu tan. Nhưng không. _Người ấy_ vẫn ở đấy. Người ấy chưa bao giờ hoàn toàn biến mất.”

Jaemin không hiểu. Ngay từ đầu. Tại sao Yongguk và sức mạnh của Xích Tộc lại chấp nhận cậu. Chẳng phải một vị Vua, lại còn là người nhạy bén như Yongguk, sẽ hoàn toàn thấy được sự lạc lõng của Jaemin và nhận ra sự phản bội của cậu chỉ là vấn đề thời gian sao? Thế nhưng, khoảnh khắc ấy, dù Jaemin có chối bỏ bao nhiêu lần, nó vẫn hiển hiện rất rõ, chỉ cần cậu gợi về dù chỉ rất khẽ.

 _“Nắm lấy tay ta.”_ Jaemin của tuổi mười lăm đã ngờ nghệch nghe theo, vì Yuta đã nắm lấy. Và Jaemin chẳng có lý do gì để từ chối cả. _Chỉ có những người được sức mạnh lựa chọn mới có thể sở hữu được nó_ , cậu nhớ Jongup đã nói thế. Homra đã chấp nhận cậu. Như thể là một sự cười cợt vào tương lai sau này của cậu, còn mãi dư âm nơi ngực trái này.

“Nên tôi đôi khi khai triển sức mạnh vẫn không hoàn toàn dám chắc liệu đó sẽ là màu Xanh, hay Đỏ.” Jaemin vẫn nói tiếp. “Đó là lý do vì sao tôi dùng đến dao. Niêm phong sức mạnh Đỏ vào đấy. Nhưng… màu Đỏ luôn luôn nổi loạn.”

“Xích Tộc đúng là rất nổi loạn.” Jeno nhìn nhận kèm theo một cái gật đầu cảm thông.

“Tôi vẫn đang cố gắng kiểm soát cả hai.” Jaemin quay mặt đi, cố gắng kiềm chế một tiếng chắc lưỡi khó ở. Đó chỉ là một nửa sự thật. Cậu còn rất nhiều thứ khác để kiểm soát. Ký ức chẳng hạn. Và cảm xúc mỗi khi nhớ về _người đó_. “Chúng là hỗn mang, chúng sẽ không bao giờ nghe lời tôi. Nhưng có lẽ thời gian tại Scepter 4 sẽ hỗ trợ tôi.”

“Tôi trông chờ vào tương lai ấy, Jaemin.” Một nụ cười lịch thiệp nở ra, và Jaemin biết rõ đó là cách Jeno hay sử dụng để nhẹ nhàng kết thúc một chủ đề trò chuyện. “Phiên báo cáo của cậu có thể kết thúc tại đây. Vui lòng để lại toàn bộ giấy tờ ấy tại bàn tôi, để tôi sẽ phổ biến cho cậu nhiệm vụ mới của Scepter 4.”

—

_Homra, Jaemin nghĩ, có lẽ là nơi mà cậu có thể chắc chắn được nhiều thứ nhất trong thế giới đầy ắp bất an và vô định này._

_Chẳng hạn như việc Yongguk chưa hề thông báo cho cấp dưới của anh rằng cậu, Na Jaemin, đã chính thức từ bỏ Homra và gia nhập Scepter 4. Bằng cách nào đó, cậu đứng náu mình trong một con hẻm nhỏ, đối diện với quán bar mà cậu đã quá quen thuộc ấy, và Jaemin biết. Mắt cậu mách rằng vẫn là cái biển tên Homra ấy, hiên ngang và oai vệ trong ánh nắng, như một con sư tử đầy kiêu hãnh, vẫn đinh ninh niềm tin rằng tất cả lông cánh của nó đầy trung thành và tận tụy. Và thâm tâm cậu khẽ khàng lên tiếng, Yongguk sẽ không bao giờ nói cho những thành viên của Homra về bất cứ điều gì._

_Rồi họ sẽ nhận ra. Sớm thôi._

_Jaemin lặng chờ cho một tràng cười vô hình trong đầu cậu nguôi đi, như thể một nhân cách nào đó đã thực sự hình thành và ký sinh trong cậu, kể từ đêm hôm ấy, chông chênh giữa hai sắc Xanh – Đỏ, và phải đưa ra một quyết định tự mình gần như là đầu tiên trong đời._

_Yongguk. Đồ khốn. Đến tận lúc này, người ấy vẫn có cách để đày đọa cậu như một quân Vua phũ phàng ném đi một con tốt vô dụng._

_Jaemin nhắm mắt – cậu ghét biển tên Homra ấy, màu vàng chói lọi của nó, uy thế hùng dũng của nó, sự kiêu hãnh lố bịch ấy, tình đồng chí giả dối ấy – và cậu bước lên một bước._

Nhiệm vụ từ Jeno được thực thi sau một ngày chuẩn bị. Tiểu đội của Jaemin bao gồm bốn thành viên Scepter 4 là Jaemin, Yukhei, Renjun và Shihyun, được cử đi truy lùng và bắt ba Strain đang gây náo loạn phía Tây Seoul trong một tuần vừa qua đến mức báo động trung bình. Jaemin gợi nhớ lại ánh mắt của Jeno khi thông báo nhiệm vụ cho cậu – một khuôn mặt đẹp bị cắt đôi bởi đôi tay vẫn ung dung đan chéo và tựa cùi chỏ lên bàn, chỉ nhìn thấy đôi mắt lấp ló bên trên cây cầu những ngón tay ấy. Đôi mắt thâm trầm và sâu lắng, chứa nhiều uẩn khúc và bí mật chôn vùi. Dường như Jeno không hề muốn giao nhiệm vụ này cho Jaemin ngay từ đầu. Nhưng vì Chungha, cánh tay phải cứng cáp của Jeno, đã quá đủ bận bịu với việc thu xếp ngoại giao với Kim Tộc và Xích Tộc, nên anh đành nhờ đến Jaemin.

 _Tch_. Jaemin chắc lưỡi. Khoang xe Scepter 4 rung lên nhè nhẹ. _Như thể cậu thích đi bắt Strain lắm vậy._

Nhưng đó là Lee Jeno, vị Thanh Vương của cậu. _Vua của cậu_. Jeno không phải Yongguk. Trật tự của Jeno hoàn toàn tương phản với sự cuồng loạn của Yongguk, bất kể cả hai khí chất ấy được bao phủ bởi một màn nhung êm ái đến đâu. Chẳng phải đó là điều Jaemin muốn khi quỳ xuống, trong ngày mưa màu xám ấy hay sao? Được hồi sinh trở lại trên bàn cờ, và trở thành một quân Hậu hùng mạnh. Vừa đủ quyền lực và sức mạnh để quên đi những mối nhiễu tâm khác – _đồng chí_ , niềm _kiêu hãnh_ , bè bạn. _Anh ta_.

“Nana,” Một giọng nói vang lên bên trái cậu. Là Yukhei, bàn tay xoay vô lăng một cách thành thục, vẫn tiếp tục nói và giả vờ như không thấy cái lườm nguýt chết chóc từ Jaemin. “Chúng ta sắp tới địa điểm ghi nhận đợt tấn công mới nhất của Strain Số Một rồi.”

Jaemin gật gù. Cậu lại sắp có một quãng thời gian sao nhãng mới rồi. “Shihyun, vui lòng lặp lại thông tin về Strain này.”

Ngồi ở khoang xe sau, Shihyun _vâng_ một tiếng và âm thanh gõ bàn phím bắt đầu reo lên réo rắt. “Strain Số Một. Tên đầy đủ…”

“Không quan tâm.” Jaemin cắt ngang chán chường. “Chúng nó chẳng cần, _chẳng đáng_ được đặt tên.”

Shihyun có vẻ lúng túng; một lát sau, cô gái mới thôi trật nhịp và lựa lại thông tin cần thiết. “Strain Số Một. Lần tấn công gần đây nhất là vào sáu giờ bốn mươi phút sáng, cách đây năm phút trước. Địa điểm tấn công, quận Jongno. Gần đường hầm Juan.”

“Phong tỏa đường hầm Juan.” Jaemin hạ lệnh, đầu cậu bắt đầu hình dung ra địa hình tụ điểm. “Shihyun, quét một lượt đường hầm và gửi tôi bản đồ cụ thể.” Xe bắt đầu đi chậm lại và dừng trước một cây cầu vượt, nơi trước đây từng là đường hầm Juan. Khóe môi Jaemin cong lên khi nhìn thấy miệng đường hầm đã bị lấp bởi đất đá đổ sụp xuống, ngáng hoàn toàn đường nhanh nhất đi vào quận Jongno. Màn hình PDA của cậu sáng màu xanh dìu dịu, và logo Scepter 4 hiện lên. Bản đồ đã được Shihyun quét và gửi, hiển thị đường hầm Juan không chỉ bị bít ở đầu bên này, mà dường như cả đầu bên kia cũng đã bị vùi lấp. Có một hình dáng người đang loanh quanh bên trong đống đổ nát, màu của nó không phải là màu xanh bình thường của con người.

Strain.

Nó đang đứng trong đống đổ nát ấy, chờ đợi một cuộc chiến.

Jaemin đứng dậy, mở cửa xe ra. Đằng sau, cậu nghe thấy Yukhei gọi với theo. “Nana? Cậu đi đâu vậy?”

“Vào đường hầm.” Jaemin trả lời ngắn gọn, một tay cậu vịn vào cây kiếm bên hông. Chuôi kiếm nằm gọn trong lòng bàn tay cậu như một chú chó ngoan, chực chờ chủ nhân ra lệnh để xuất trận. “Cậu ở đây mà lo liệu cách viết một bài báo cáo tốt đi.”

“Nhưng mà…”

Jaemin đóng cửa xe lại trước khi Yukhei nói hết. Cậu nhìn đống đổ nát của đường hầm Juan, cao gần gấp đôi mình, như một chiến trường kín, một quảng trường đấu tay đôi riêng tư.

Một lời khiêu chiến vô cùng lộ liễu.

_Một ô cửa sổ của Homra đang mở toang, cho Jaemin một góc nhìn hẹp. Không khác mấy khi cậu còn có thể đứng ở trong đó mà nhìn ra những người đã từng là – không, họ chưa bao giờ là – đồng đội của cậu._

_Quay lưng lại với ô cửa ấy, là bóng lưng cao quen thuộc của Junhong, che đi gần nửa tầm nhìn. Khuất bởi Junhong là dáng người điệu đà của Jongup đang đi qua đi lại đằng sau quầy bar, thi thoảng lại đưa tay ra xoa nhè nhẹ mái tóc của người đang ngồi gật gà với chiếc camera trên tay – Jung Daehyun. Cậu không thấy Yongguk đâu cả, nhưng Jaemin tự hỏi kể cả nếu có anh ở đấy, liệu cậu có tư cách gì để quan sát anh._

_Jaemin cũng không thấy Yuta đâu. Ý nghĩ cả hai vắng mặt cùng lúc khiến Jaemin vo tay thành nắm, chặt đến nỗi tựa như thinh không cũng bị vò nát theo. Yuta và Yongguk. Cậu muốn bật cười ha hả, trách cứ mình vì sao lại quên mất cặp bài trùng ấy của Homra. Luôn luôn bên nhau, như hình với bóng. Chung một lý tưởng, chung một quan niệm. Sức mạnh gần như đồng bộ với nhau, hòa hợp như thể sinh ra là dành cho nhau._

_Và Jaemin phá ra cười thật. Đường phố rúm ró lại trước tràng cười sằng sặc, như trút ra từ sâu trong ruột gan những dịch mật đen đúa nhất, hắc ám nhất, tăm tối nhất, cứ thế trào ra, bốc cháy thành lửa và trôi nổi bảng lảng trong không trung như những làn khói đắng cay. Jaemin gập người lại, toàn thân lảo đảo, hoàn toàn mất đi điểm tựa._

_Điểm tựa duy nhất của cậu là Nakamoto Yuta, mãi mãi là anh và những lời nói có lẽ anh đã đánh quên đằng sau, mà chỉ còn Jaemin giữ lại, không bao giờ mở ra một lần nào nữa._

Tên Strain đứng đối mặt với Jaemin, lưng thẳng, gót chân lơ đãng chà nhẹ vào nền đất, như thể hắn đã trông chờ sự xuất hiện của cậu và một cuộc đấu không tránh khỏi. Từ ánh sáng rọi qua hố đá Jaemin vừa phá để bước vào, cậu chỉ thấy được một nửa khuôn mặt của hắn. Gã Strain trông hoàn toàn xa lạ, trạc ba mươi, cằm lúng phúng râu, miệng ngậm một điếu thuốc. Tròng mắt hắn nổi đường máu đỏ. Ngoại hình của hắn chẳng nói lên được điều gì cả, cứ như hắn là một tay công sở quèn nào đó vừa tan ca làm và quyết định ra đây phá phách vậy.

“Nếu là cậu, thì tôi sẽ không làm thế đâu.” Gã Strain Số Một nói, thật điềm tĩnh. Hắn vẫn không thèm nhìn Jaemin, mà cứ nhìn đâu đó vào bức tường đường hầm trống trải. Hai ngón tay hắn kẹp lấy điếu thuốc và hắn buông cánh tay thõng ra không trung. Khói thuốc chập chờn phả quanh bầu không khí tĩnh lặng đến gai người.

“Từ bao giờ ta phải cần ai đấy khuyên mình phải làm gì nhỉ?” Jaemin hỏi với giọng chán chường. Cậu _ghét_ nhiệm vụ này một thì ghét tên Strain trước mặt mình phải một ngàn. Cậu không bao giờ thích những đối thủ giả lả – quá tốn thời gian, quá cao sang, quá bẩn kiếm. Ngôn ngữ duy nhất của chiến tranh là sức mạnh đấu với sức mạnh, không có chỗ cho những bài tuyên ngôn và những lời trăn trối. Cậu đã có đủ những năm kiệt quệ với Bang Yongguk, _anh ta_ , và Homra rồi. Không cần đến những kẻ vô lại này, vốn cũng chẳng có tư cách gì để mà mở mồm.

“Hm.” Số Một hắng giọng. Đoạn hắn ném tàn thuốc xuống đất, và khói bắt đầu vụt lên. Nhanh như chớp, Jaemin rút kiếm ra, và hào quang Xanh được triệu hồi ngay lập tức. Thế nhưng, giữa làn khói ấy, Số Một trông vẫn ung dung và chẳng có vẻ gì là sợ hãi trước sự đối kháng của cậu trai trước mắt. “Tôi hy vọng sẽ được xem một cảnh tượng hay.”

Một lực đạo từ đằng sau lao đến, tóm lấy gáy Jaemin và đẩy cậu một cách thô bạo vào thẳng bức tường của đường hầm. Jaemin giật mình trước đòn tấn công bất ngờ, cậu cố gắng nâng kiếm lên và gạt kẻ tấn công lạ mặt ấy đi, nhưng không hiểu sao bàn tay vừa nãy còn nắm chắc lấy chuôi kiếm giờ đây đã chỉ còn nắm lấy không khí vô hình. _Cái quái gì?_ Jaemin trừng mắt lên, nhưng lực đạo kia đã nắm quyền làm chủ; một cách dễ dàng, nó lật người Jaemin lại, lưng cậu va thẳng vào bờ tường đau điếng, và Jaemin nhìn thấy một khuôn mặt quen thuộc phảng phất trong làn khói vô vị vẫn chưa hề có dấu hiệu tan đi.

Mắt Jaemin mở to. _Khuôn mặt này_.

Quen thuộc. Quá quen thuộc đến mức ngực trái cậu lại bắt đầu nổi cơn đau nhức. Đến mức toàn thân cậu như đã hoàn toàn mất quyền tự chủ, cứ thế buông lửng lơ theo cái nắm khỏe khoắn ấy đang siết bên vai cậu đau đến tê dại, và tiềm thức Jaemin xoay mòng mòng.

 _Nakamoto Yuta_ , đang đứng trước mặt cậu, khuôn mặt tức tối, con ngươi long sòng sọc, lửa nộ đỏ lòm phát sáng, chỉ cần được phép sẽ lan thẳng đến Jaemin và ngấu nghiến cậu trong cơn thù hận chưa bao giờ dập tắt.

“Em nói sao?”

_“Em nói sao?”_

_Jaemin không thể thở được. Nhưng bằng cách nào đó – có lẽ cậu thực sự có một nhân cách nào đó tồn tại trong mình rồi – cậu lại nghe thấy tiếng cười của mình vang vẳng khắp con ngõ hẹp, tựa như một hồi chuông reo vang từng dây thần kinh trong cơ thể cậu trỗi dậy và lan truyền khắp người cậu một cơn run rẩy. Nóng. Lạnh. Hai sức mạnh đang tranh giành lấy cậu, và việc Yuta nắm lấy vai áo cậu lúc này, hơi nóng nơi bàn tay ấy ở quá gần vết xăm Homra, chỉ khiến mọi việc tệ hơn._

_“Anh không nghe rõ à?” Cậu chất vấn. “Anh có bao giờ nghe em rõ không? Hay tất cả những gì anh nghe được chỉ là từ Yongguk thôi?”_

_Đôi mắt Yuta bàng hoàng, và Jaemin tận hưởng khoảnh khắc này như một con hổ xơi miếng mồi ngon. Cậu thích điều đó: chỉ có cậu ở trong tròng mắt hỗn mang ấy, như đứng giữa một tâm bão tỏa ngàn cơn giông mạnh. “Em… em…”_

_“Đúng vậy!” Jaemin gào lên, tiếng gào rúng động khi đụng phải hai bức tường và bay vút lên trời. “Em đã rời Homra rồi, Yuta ạ. Và… và…” Cậu gợi nhớ lại gương mặt điềm đạm của Jeno, một hình ảnh quá đỗi trái ngược với tình huống hiện giờ, nhưng cậu bỗng cảm thấy dũng cảm hơn phần nào. “Em đã là người của Scepter 4. Vậy đấy, Yuta, vậy đấy!”_

Bàn tay của Yuta lúc này nóng đến mức Jaemin có cảm giác da bờ vai cậu sắp bỏng tới nơi. Nó bắt đầu lần đến cổ cậu, nơi hoàn toàn không có lớp đồng phục Scepter 4 che phủ, và như đã nắm thóp được yếu điểm của Jaemin, bàn tay ấy bao vây cổ cậu và bắt đầu siết mạnh hơn. Jaemin vùng vẫy, khói và đòn tấn công từ Yuta khiến cậu không thể thở được, mồ hôi túa ra từ hai bên thái dương và tầm nhìn cậu bắt đầu rối ren. Ngực trái cậu nóng rát, nó kêu gọi từng vết cào, từng nhát cứa cộng hưởng vào và đổ tràn vào như dầu trút vào lửa.

Cháy. Jaemin đang bốc cháy. Có lẽ lúc này cậu là một ngọn đuốc sống sẵn sàng thiêu đường hầm Juan ra tro.

 _Đường hầm._ Tiềm thức Jaemin nắm bắt lấy một tia sáng nhỏ, giữa vực thẳm của những cơn đau triền miên giáng xuống. Rõ ràng cậu đã ra lệnh cho tiểu đội mình phong tỏa đường hầm Juan. Không thể nào—

_“Tại sao em lại làm như vậy?” Yuta hỏi, chữ của anh bị nứt gãy bởi những cán rìu của cảm xúc, khiến anh nghẹn đắng và co giật. “Jaemin… tại sao em lại làm như vậy?”_

_“Tại sao em không thể làm?” Jaemin hỏi ngược lại, tâm trí cậu mụ mị đi; toàn cơ thể cậu giờ đây là một cỗ máy hỏng hóc, vặn vẹo, quá tải trong những cảm giác, suy nghĩ khiến cậu nhoài theo nhịp giật nơi bàn tay của Yuta. “Anh không hiểu gì cả, Yuta ạ. Kiêu hãnh? Niềm tin? Đồng đội? Vua?” Từng chữ cậu nhả ra, đậu lên gương mặt của Yuta thêm những nếp nhăn âu sầu và ngơ ngác, tựa như hình nhân run bần bật trước mặt anh đây chẳng phải là Na Jaemin nữa. “Em không cần những thứ đó. Em chưa bao giờ cần những thứ mà em hoàn toàn có thể bẻ gãy.”_

_Một tay cậu giơ lên, nắm lấy cổ tay của Yuta, nối cả hai lại bằng một mối nắm mong manh. Và cậu giật mạnh tay anh xuống. Yuta chẳng chống cự; có lẽ anh đã quá kinh hoàng đến mức từng hành động của Jaemin lúc này chỉ còn là những cử chỉ của một ai đó lạ lẫm, không đáng phải đối kháng lại. Jaemin há miệng ra, thở dốc từng cơn; khí nóng bùng phát trong tim cậu bắt đầu tản ra tứ phương nội tạng, gào thét như đòi được giải thoát ra khỏi cũi lồng này – một cũi lồng quá thảm hại, quá dễ vỡ. Trong khung cảnh lờ mờ đằng trước – Jaemin thậm chí còn chẳng nhận ra từ khi nào, mắt cậu đã ngấn nước – cậu thấy Yuta lùi lại, toàn thân khum lại tư thế phòng thủ. Bên tay anh vừa nãy còn vo lấy vai áo Jaemin giờ đã hừng lửa đỏ._

_Jaemin cười. Cậu cười như chưa bao giờ được cười. Tiếng cười sằng sặc vang vọng con ngõ vắng, đập vào vách tường và phản lại Jaemin những dư âm cay đắng. Cậu đã không còn đường lui nữa._

_Nộ khí của Homra, của Bang Yongguk bắt đầu trỗi dậy nơi bàn tay của Jaemin, và cậu vạch ngực áo bên trái của mình ra._

“Ông tưởng ta dễ sa vào bẫy đến thế à?”

Jaemin hình dung giọng mình sau khi bị bóp cổ nghe sẽ khô khan lắm; nhưng không, nó vẫn nghe mượt mà và buồn chán như thể chưa hề có một ảo giác nào xảy ra. Chưa hề có một Yuta tấn công cổ họng mình, chưa hề có một động tác lách mình khéo léo và tóm lấy vai của Yuta giả ấy, thúc một cú thật mạnh vào sườn của hắn, và Yuta giả ngã khuỵu xuống đất, hiện nguyên hình là gã Strain Số Một trong màn khói bắt đầu mỏng dần.

Thú thật là Jaemin đã có một chút kinh sợ. Trong một thoáng, cậu đã tin đây sẽ là cảnh tượng, sớm thôi, một khi cậu chính thức đối đầu với Yuta. Là đánh nhau trước khi mở miệng nói bất kỳ lời nào. Là một cuộc đấu không khoan nhượng, không còn là những cuộc tập trận giả tại Homra, nơi mà Yuta dù có bạo lực đến đâu cũng chưa bao giờ đánh Jaemin đến mức trầy trụa. Là ánh mắt điên tiết dành cho kẻ tử thù, là Yuta đã hoàn toàn không còn coi Jaemin là một người anh em như hai năm trước nữa.

“Thao túng con người dễ lắm đúng không?” Vết thương bên ngực trái Jaemin vẫn không ngừng đau rát, nhưng cậu mặc kệ; bằng một sức mạnh phi thường nơi bàn tay lóe sắc xanh rực cháy, cậu tóm lấy cổ của Số Một và nâng hắn lên khỏi mặt đất, bình thản nhìn ngắm khuôn mặt nhăn nhúm của hắn như chiêm ngưỡng kẻ tử tù trước giờ phút hành hình. “Nhất là với năng lực của ông. Khơi gợi lại ký ức của họ. Nhưng rất tiếc, ông không hiểu.”

Không ai có thể hiểu được. Jaemin quật mạnh tên Strain xuống mặt đất, đoạn cậu bước một bàn chân đèn lên bộ ngực của hắn. Tuốt gươm ra khỏi vỏ, thậm chí cậu cũng không cần đọc câu thần chú xuất trận của Scepter 4. Đơn giản, dễ dàng như mổ một miếng thịt. Cậu đâm thẳng thanh gươm qua ngực của Số Một, ngắm sắc mặt trắng bệch và bờ môi ú ớ của hắn, toàn thân hắn co giật trong giây lát. Jaemin đã nghĩ có khi hắn sẽ phát nổ, nhưng cuối cùng sau cơn chấn động cuối cùng, hắn ngã ngửa ra và tắt thở.

Jaemin rút thanh kiếm ra và buông thõng nó trong không trung. Tiếng máu chảy theo lưỡi kiếm và nhỏ xuống đất nghe _tong, tong_ , đến âm thanh cũng gợi cho cậu cảm giác tanh tưởi và khó chịu. Cậu không ấn tượng lắm trước sự thật hiển hiện là mình vừa giết một ai đó, và cái xác sóng soài trước gót chân cậu đây cũng chỉ là đồ bỏ đi.

Nhưng cậu nhớ lại ảo giác về Yuta, về ký ức của buổi sáng năm ấy, lần cuối cùng ngực trái của cậu còn lành lặn và tim cậu đập những nhịp bình thường. Nó vẫn sống lững lờ đằng sau tiềm thức Jaemin, như một bóng ma lởn vởn, chưa bao giờ thực sự siêu thoát tại nấm mồ của giường tầng bên dưới. Cậu nhìn vũng máu nơi thanh kiếm đang rỏ giọt, tự hỏi liệu đó có thực sự là máu của Số Một. Hay đó là máu của chính cậu, của phần tàn dư quá khứ cuối cùng cũng đã bị trừ khử đi.

“Ông không hiểu. Anh ấy sẽ không bao giờ làm hại đến ta.” Đó là điều mà không ai sẽ hiểu được, và thao túng được, ngoại trừ chính Na Jaemin.

—

“Ôi trời.” Mark nhón chân qua cái lỗ trên vách đá, rồi nhảy phóc vào. “Tụi mình đến chậm rồi.”

Yuta đi đằng trước, vờ không nghe thấy nhận định _quá sức hiển nhiên_ của cậu nhóc. Chầm chậm, anh nhảy qua những tảng đá còn sót lại sau cuộc phá lối mạnh mẽ của những người nhanh tay trước Homra, mà Yuta không cần đoán cũng biết là ai.

Anh dừng lại trước một xác người nằm ngửa, đã chết từ lâu; cạnh hắn là một vũng máu lớn, dường như không phải là từ vết thương chí mạng trên ngực chảy đọng.

“Vết thương hẹp, sâu.” Jongup cúi đầu xuống quan sát và nhận xét. “Đâm ngay trúng tim. Tử vong ngay lập tức.” Đoạn anh đứng thẳng dậy, và ném cho Yuta một cái nhìn ý vị. “Tao tưởng bọn gàn dở ấy không bao giờ thích động kiếm giết người.”

Yuta không nói gì. Lướt nhìn hiện trường sơ bộ, anh đã biết ngay ai là thủ phạm. Yuta biết _rất rõ_ về người đấy, người mà sẽ không bao giờ tuân theo bất kỳ luật lệ nào từ chính đám gàn dở mà cậu ta đi theo đưa ra. Cho đến tận bây giờ, Yuta vẫn không hiểu được.

Anh đá nhẹ vào cái xác, ném vào nó một câu vô thưởng vô phạt. “Bọn khốn nạn.”

—

Chungha đề nghị tiểu đội quay lại dọn hiện trường đường hầm, nhưng Jaemin từ chối và gọi đó là một hành động vô nghĩa. Và cậu ước chi mình nghe theo Chungha ngay từ đầu cho rồi, bởi vì mọi thứ lại dẫn cậu đi đến thư phòng của Thanh Vương Jeno, nơi mà có lẽ sau Homra là địa điểm mà Jaemin rất không muốn ghé thăm sau nhiệm vụ vừa rồi.

“Cậu ấy không đồng ý quay lại đường hầm Juan, thưa Ngài.” Chungha nghiêm giọng; bên cạnh cô, Jaemin ngao ngán buông một tiếng thở dài. “Nhưng theo tôi, đó là một hành động nên làm, để dọn dẹp hoàn toàn hiện trường và thoát khỏi sự soi mói từ truyền thông và chính phủ.”

“Xích tộc có thể lo được.” Jaemin cự lại. “Tôi không thấy lý do nào mà tiểu đội của tôi phải trở lại chỗ đó lần nữa. Đó là một hành động rất tốn thời gian, trong khi hiện giờ tôi còn đến hai Strain để lo.”

Cậu đã biết trước tình huống này. Xích tộc luôn luôn là những con kền kền, kéo đến sau khi con mồi đã được chén, và họ dọn dẹp những phần còn lại như một nghĩa vụ âm thầm. Vì vậy, ngay sau khi giết tên Strain, Jaemin đã rời khỏi đường hầm, ra lệnh cho Scepter 4 ngừng bao vây Juan và bảo Lucas lái về Tổng hành dinh. Trên suốt chặng đường về, PDA của cậu đã xác nhận đúng phán đoán đó; bản đồ mà Shihyun gửi bắt đầu xuất hiện những hình nhân màu đỏ, đi chậm rãi vòng quanh hiện trường và dọn dẹp những tàn tích.

 _Kền kền_.

Jaemin tự hỏi, liệu anh ta có đến và biết mình đã lỡ mất một cuộc gặp gỡ hay không.

“Nếu Jaemin đã nói vậy, thì tôi nghĩ chúng ta không cần đi quá xa, Chungha ạ.” Jeno điềm đạm lên tiếng, chấm dứt cuộc cãi vã giữa hai cấp dưới trước mặt mình. Mắt anh vẫn đang chu du ở bàn cờ trên bàn, bàn tay đang cầm con Hậu trắng di chuyển lên ô vuông bủa vây bởi những quân cờ đen đối địch. “Tôi sẽ yêu cầu một lời phản hồi từ Xích Vương Bang Yongguk về vấn đề này.”

Chungha sững người ra, có vẻ hơi ngạc nhiên trước sự dễ dãi khó hiểu của Jeno. “Thưa Ngài…”

“Lúc này, Chungha à, tôi đang rất quan tâm tới phản ứng của Kim Tộc về kế hoạch của tôi sắp tới. Chị đã tổng hợp bài báo cáo chưa nhỉ?”

“Đã có.” Chungha đáp. Cô gái rút ra một xấp giấy từ bao tài liệu nhựa trên tay và tiến tới đặt chúng ngay ngắn trên bàn của Jeno. “Nhìn chung, Kim Vương Lee tán thành với Ngài ở mọi quan điểm. Tuy nhiên, ngài Lee yêu cầu một cuộc họp triệu tập các Vua lại để có một góc nhìn khách quan hơn.”

“Cảm ơn Chungha.” Jeno gật đầu. “Chị vui lòng sắp xếp giúp tôi một ngày họp hoàn hảo cho các Vương nhé. Bây giờ, chị có thể quay lại văn phòng. Tôi có đôi lời muốn nói riêng với sĩ quan Na.” Đuôi mắt Jeno nhếch lên, và tròng mắt anh rời khỏi bàn cờ trong giây lát tìm đến gặp cậu, chớp khẽ. “Jaemin, cậu ở lại.”

Khi Chungha đã hoàn toàn rời khỏi thư phòng mới là lúc bầu không khí trầm mặc giữa Jaemin và Jeno bị phá gỡ. Jeno trông vẫn điềm tĩnh, đã thôi vờn giỡn với bộ cờ và đẩy nó sang một bên. Anh kéo chồng giấy Chungha để lại ra giữa, mắt nhìn lướt qua và nheo lại ra chiều thích thú. “Nhiệm vụ lần này có vẻ khó khăn với cậu quá nhỉ, Jaemin?”

Jaemin dám chắc Jeno đã biết. Cậu cũng chắc chắn rằng Shihyun, Renjun hay Yukhei cũng chưa hề báo cáo lại với anh. Sự thông thái đó dường như đã trở thành bản năng của Jeno – vị Thanh Vương luôn luôn biết tất cả mọi thứ. “Tôi luôn ghét Strain.”

“Vì?”

“Chúng khó đoán.” Cậu trả lời rành mạch, thâm tâm bỗng nhộn nhạo một cách khó chịu. “Và giả tạo. Những lộn xộn chúng gây ra là những lộn xộn phiền phức. Khiến chúng ta phải đi dọn dẹp như mấy người trông trẻ.”

Jeno bật cười. Tiếng cười cất lên rồi tan biến đi nhanh chóng khi anh ngẩng đầu lên, cuối cùng cũng nhìn thẳng vào khuôn mặt của Jaemin. “Tôi biết cậu còn phiền lòng vì nhiều điều khác.” Không thấy Jaemin cãi lại hay phản ứng gì, Jeno tiếp tục. “Tôi không yêu cầu cậu ở lại vì bất kỳ khiển trách nào cả. Scepter 4 là một tổ chức, cốt lõi của nó là mệnh lệnh. Thực hiện mệnh lệnh đúng và trong giới hạn được vạch ra, đó là cấu trúc mà Scepter 4 hoạt động. Cậu đã làm tốt, Jaemin.”

“Tên Strain tấn công tôi trước.” Jaemin thú nhận, và Jeno gật đầu.

“Phản kháng tự vệ. Tôi thấy không có lý do gì để phạt cậu nữa. Cậu đã không nói điều đó cho Chungha à?”

“Tôi phải nói sao?”

“Giúp cậu không phung phí thời gian.” Jaemin đảo mắt, bên tai cậu lại nghe thấy tiếng cười từ vị Thanh Vương. “Vậy là còn hai Strain nữa đang ở ngoài vòng pháp luật. Tôi có niềm tin rằng cậu và tiểu đội sẽ hoàn thành nhiệm vụ xuất sắc. Nếu có bất kỳ phản ứng tiêu cực nào từ Xích tộc, cậu vui lòng liên hệ tôi càng sớm càng tốt để tôi có thể thu xếp.”

Jaemin lắc đầu. “Tôi không có nhu cầu tiếp đón bọn chúng. Sẽ không có một tình huống nào quá tệ xảy ra.”

“Tuy vậy, tôi lại không có niềm tin vào điều đó mấy, Jaemin ạ.” Jeno nói, đôi mắt thâm trầm của anh se lại. “Khi gia nhập Scepter 4, cậu có thấy mọi thứ tốt hơn không?”

Jaemin khựng lại. Đôi mắt của Jeno trườn xuống đâu đó bên hông Jaemin, dừng lại ở bàn tay đang thả lơ lửng vô định. Bàn tay vẫn còn vết bỏng, sẹo trầy chi chít, những dấu tích chưa bao giờ cũ kỹ và luôn luôn biết nói, kể một câu chuyện bi kịch đã trôi vào dĩ vãng. Cậu nhớ tới gian phòng của mình tại ký túc xá, màu xám u buồn và nỗi trống trải lấp đầy từ chiếc giường tầng bên dưới đến ô cửa sổ khoanh vùng mà trụ sở của Homra đóng đô; những thói quen hủy hoại lặng thầm cậu nuôi trong người, cơn đau nơi ngực trái, sức nóng hừng hực luôn mâu thuẫn với màu xanh trong tâm hồn cậu. Đã hai năm rồi. Hai năm, mà Jaemin vẫn chưa thể thở được.

Còn trái tim cậu, Jaemin nghĩ, có lẽ nó đã ngừng đập và chết từ lâu.

“Tôi đã quen rồi.” Jaemin trả lời và xoay người lại. Không hiểu sao đối diện với Jeno lúc này khiến cậu có cảm giác mình bị phơi bày hoàn toàn, những tổn thương và tăm tối cậu không bao giờ muốn sẻ chia. “Scepter 4 là nhà của tôi. Đó là điều tôi không bao giờ quên. Và anh, là nhà Vua của tôi.”

 _Vua của mình_. Jaemin cúi người chào từ biệt Jeno và trở lại với công việc. Cậu có cảm giác này rất rõ, ngay cả sau khi đã khép cửa thư phòng lại, rằng Jeno vẫn dõi theo cậu, luôn luôn kể từ ngày đụng độ nhau gần một năm về trước, khi cậu vẫn còn là một đứa trẻ lạc lõng và tách biệt với Homra. _Vua của mình_. Cậu quay lại phòng làm việc, phớt lờ cái nhìn của Chungha, cố gắng tập trung hết mình vào màn hình máy tính. Yukhei đã gửi bản báo cáo cho cậu, và kể cả giọng văn đậm tính kiếm hiệp của anh chàng từng khiến cậu bực bội đến cỡ nào, giờ đây với cậu bỗng nhẹ hẫng đi quá đỗi.

 _Vua của mình_.

Bang Yongguk, áo phông trắng và quần jeans đen, áo khoác ngoài rộng quá cỡ, khiến anh trông vừa thùng thình, vừa rộng lớn. Một gốc cây đại thụ che chở cho những tùy tùng Homra, không khác gì một đàn chó trung thành đến mù quáng. Người đã khiến Jaemin suýt sa vào _tin tưởng_ , trong khi Yuta thì hoàn toàn mụ mị rơi vào; mà không hề biết rằng cuối cùng, _tin tưởng_ cũng chỉ là một hỗn hợp đan xen giữa sự tin nhiệm đầy cảm tính và nỗi ảo tưởng thậm chí còn cảm tính nặng hơn mà thôi.

Lee Jeno, đồng phục xanh trắng đơn giản, kiếm bên hông và sự điềm tĩnh khoác lên người như một lớp vỏ vững chắc, cản phá mọi tác động từ bên ngoài. Người đã đặt thanh kiếm lên vai Jaemin, phong Hậu cho cậu, trao cậu một niềm tin vô hạn mà Jaemin nghĩ có lẽ đã được hình thành từ rất nhiều nền móng và công thức phức tạp chỉ mình Jeno biết.

Mọi thứ, ngay từ đầu – Jaemin còn không nhận ra cậu đã gõ từng phím mạnh đến mức nào đến khi thanh âm của những tiếng _cách, cách_ ấy đánh động vào màng nhĩ cậu đến rạn nứt, lùng bùng – đã luôn nằm trong tay những vị Vua. Những con người mà Jaemin sẽ không bao giờ nhìn thấu được tâm can.

—

“Shihyun, thông tin về Strain lần này.”

Jaemin dựa ra ghế, cặp mắt trôi dạt vô định trong khung cảnh bên kính xe đang lao vùn vụt về phía sau. Yukhei luôn thích lái nhanh, bất kể chiếc xe họ đang ngồi trong là loại xe cồng kềnh của Scepter 4. Những chiến binh của Scepter 4, khác với quan niệm mà Homra đã từng ảnh hưởng đến Jaemin mà đến khi cậu gia nhập tổ chức này mới nhận ra, luôn luôn có chút gì đó là máu liều trong người. Và không phải lúc nào cũng thực sự trang nghiêm hay làm việc hiệu quả. Wong Yukhei ngồi cạnh cậu sở hữu đủ những đặc điểm đó.

“Strain số Hai.” Shihyun thông báo từ băng ghế sau. “Lần tấn công gần đây được ghi nhận vào lúc tám giờ năm phút, cách đây hai phút trước. Địa điểm diễn ra là tại cầu vượt sông Hàn.”

“Chúng ta còn cách địa điểm tấn công ba phút đi đường nữa.” Renjun lên tiếng. “Strain đang được xác định đứng ngay ở vỉa hè cầu vượt, nơi dành cho người đi bộ. Người và phương tiện di chuyển tại cầu lúc này khá đông.”

Jaemin lắng nghe những báo cáo từ đồng đội, đầu óc cậu bắt đầu chia nhỏ thông tin và sắp xếp nó theo một trình tự ổn định. Chữ được gợi lên, lắp ráp và xếp hàng ngay ngắn như một dãy lệnh chạy tự động; cậu liếc mắt ra bên ngoài, mím môi khi thấy sông Hàn dần ló ra, và cầu vượt chỉ còn năm trăm mét nữa.

Từ xa, cầu vượt xuất hiện với một đám đông đang bu lại nơi vỉa hè mà Renjun xác nhận là nơi Strain đang đứng. Đám đông quá lớn khiến toàn bộ giao thông bị tê liệt, xe của Scepter 4 chỉ có thể chững lại ở đầu cầu. Tình hình có vẻ không ổn chút nào, và Jaemin ghét việc tiếng còi xe réo rắt liên tục khiến não cậu hoạt động càng chậm và trì trệ hơn.

“Phong tỏa cầu vượt. Không cho phép xe và người được di chuyển vào địa phận cầu nữa.” Jaemin nói. “Sơ tán toàn bộ người dân ra khỏi cầu.”

“Còn cậu thì làm gì hở Nana?” Yukhei hỏi, cái biệt danh đáng ghét anh ta đặt cho Jaemin rung rinh theo tiếng còi xe, làm đầu Jaemin càng ong ong hơn. Jaemin chắc lưỡi một cách bực bội. “Đừng nói với tôi là—Này, lần trước cậu đã suýt bị—"

Jaemin đẩy cửa xe ra và đặt chân xuống nền đất, như một phép thử lửa đầy cẩn trọng, mặc kệ giọng Yukhei vang oai oái đằng sau. Cậu không có thời gian để giải thích, càng không có cho việc phải nhớ lại những gì đã từng xảy ra với Strain Số Một.

Cậu chỉ có đúng một tiếng nói khi làm nhiệm vụ và đó là sức mạnh, máu, và _chiến tranh_.

Jaemin lách qua những chiếc xe, lặn ngụp trong dòng người nhanh chóng tản ra khi thấy người có đồng phục của Scepter 4 đến. Jeno đã làm khá tốt trong việc xây dựng thương hiệu của Scepter 4 là một đội quân dẹp loạn, vậy nên Jaemin không mất quá nhiều khó khăn để được diện kiến Strain Số Hai, là trung tâm của toàn bộ vệ tinh người hút vào.

Đó là một thiếu niên trẻ, với mái tóc xù và một bộ quần áo bẩn, trông hoàn toàn trái ngược với Số Một thanh lịch nọ. Đâu đó trong Jaemin than thở muốn kết thúc nhanh để quay về tổng hành dinh cho rồi; cậu thực sự không muốn dành thời gian giải quyết một đứa nhóc có lẽ là đang gặp khủng hoảng tuổi teen nên đi làm loạn.

Số Hai chỉ giống Số Một ở một điểm, đó là nó nom không hề sợ hãi trước sự xuất hiện của Scepter 4. Vẻ mặt bình tĩnh, gần giống Lee Jeno đến mức Jaemin càng thấy nó đáng ghét hơn. “Xin chào?”

Jaemin rút kiếm ra. Toàn bộ đám đông lùi lại, và cậu nghe thấy âm giọng quen thuộc của Renjun quanh quẩn, có lẽ là đang bắt đầu sơ tán dần. Cậu nắm chặt chuôi kiếm, hồi tưởng lại khoảnh khắc tại đường hầm Juan, khi thanh kiếm theo ảo giác vuột khỏi tay cậu một cách vô thức. “Ta không đến đây để chào hỏi.”

Vai của Số Hai rụt lại, và nhanh như tên bắn nó nhoài người về phía trước, lao vào hồng tâm là Jaemin. Âm thanh ai đó thét lên, và Jaemin giơ ngang thanh kiếm cản đòn tấn công của nó lại. Cậu Strain trẻ tuổi ấy bật ra, hoàn toàn kiểm soát được tư thế của mình; đoạn nó lại lao tới, lần này còn có thêm một lớp khiên màu xanh trắng chắn đằng trước. Lực của lớp khiên mạnh đến nỗi nó thành công đẩy lùi được Jaemin đến rìa của cầu vượt, đầu cậu ngửa ra không trung với Số Hai ép chặt đằng trước.

“Xin chào?” Số Hai lặp lại, và nó giơ một bàn tay lên. Nơi móng tay vừa nãy còn cụt lủn của nó bắt đầu mọc ra một bộ vuốt nhọn, và nó nhằm thẳng vào cánh tay của Jaemin mà đâm. Jaemin rít lên, tay còn lại rút nhanh vào trong ngực áo, và tung những con dao vào lớp khiên, khiến lớp khiên vỡ vụn. Từ những mảnh vụn vỡ ấy con dao tiếp tục xé không trung mà nhắm thẳng vào Số Hai. Số Hai né được, nhưng có một con dao sượt ngang cổ nó và để lại một vết xước nhỏ máu. Sau lưng nó, Jaemin chỉ thấy đám đông chạy loạn như những bóng mờ.

“Xin chào?” Số Hai giơ một tay lên, và xung quanh những ngón tay nó bắt đầu xuất hiện những bong bóng không màu. Nó xòe rộng tay ra, để bong bóng tụ lại nơi lòng bàn tay, và trước khi Jaemin kịp hiểu ý đồ là gì, nó đã bóp vỡ những bong bóng đó.

Tức thì, một người phụ nữ gần đó gào lên và ngã quỵ xuống mặt đất, hai tay cô ôm lấy má và quằn quại. Jaemin trợn mắt nhìn cô co giật trên nền đường, mau chóng được cứu bởi Shihyun. Trong lúc Shihyun kiềm chế cô lại, Jaemin để ý nơi má mà cô ôm lấy chỉ có một vết cắt nhỏ. Cậu tiếp tục nghe thấy những tiếng la hét thất thanh xung quanh, và cầu vượt sông Hàn nhanh chóng trở thành một mớ hỗn độn.

Jaemin nghiến răng. Cậu đã nói gì về Strain kia chứ? _Khó đoán. Giả tạo._ Gây ra những lộn xộn phiền phức. Không nhầm đi được một ly nào.

Cậu chĩa kiếm về phía Số Hai, lưng còng xuống tạo thế thủ. Jaemin lờ mờ đoán được năng lực của Strain này, nhưng cậu vẫn không chắc chắn lắm. Số Hai giơ hai tay lên, nhưng môi nó cong thành một nụ cười. Nó đang giễu cợt.

“Anh chắc chứ?” Nó hỏi, một ngón tay xoay tròn. Và đó là lúc Jaemin nhận ra nó không hề bóp hết những bong bóng vừa rồi; vẫn còn một bong bóng đang quay quanh ngón tay của nó. Jaemin mở to mắt, nhanh chóng hiểu được điều gì sắp sửa kéo đến.

Cánh tay cậu nhói đau, nhưng đã quá trễ.

Ngón tay của số Hai vươn lên, và chọc bể bong bóng cuối cùng.

Ít nhất, Jaemin nghĩ, trong chớp mắt trước khi bong bóng vỡ ra, cậu đã kiểm soát được hậu quả của thảm họa sắp sửa kéo đến; nhưng Số Hai đã chứng minh cho cậu thấy đám Strain hoàn toàn chính xác như những gì cậu nói, khó đoán và phiền phức. Tay cậu vẫn nắm lấy chuôi kiếm, đẫm mồ hôi, nhưng hoàn toàn không hề nhói đau rộn ràng.

Mà là ngực trái của cậu. Nghĩa địa của những linh hồn chết chưa bao giờ yên nghỉ.

Cơn đau kéo đến, vừa quen thuộc, vừa lạ lùng; nó không ập đến đột ngột và tràn trề như với những người đi đường xấu số chung quanh, mà nó như một chồi cây độc hại nảy mầm, tưới bằng máu thịt và hàng ngàn ký ức, nghĩ suy của Jaemin, đau đáu và ám ảnh về dấu vết cuối cùng của Homra in hằn. Nó chậm rãi vờn quanh vết bỏng đen nhẻm, từng cái chạm vào vùng da nhạy cảm ấy là từng đợt nghiến răng ken két của Jaemin cố gắng kiềm xuống toàn bộ giác cảm khiến cậu trông có thể yếu ớt đi trước mặt tên Strain. Chân Jaemin chao đảo, và tay cậu phải dựa vào gác cầu để cố định mình lại, gồng gánh một ngọn lửa đang ngày một cháy to hơn. Đau. Toàn bộ người Jaemin đau. Tụ điểm nơi ngực trái của cậu bây giờ là địa ngục, là lửa ngục thiêu cháy phạm nhân là cậu, cho lỗi lầm lớn nhất trên đời là _tồn tại_.

_Ánh mắt của Yuta rơi._

_Jaemin không còn nhìn thấy mình trong nước hồ trong ngần nơi nhãn cầu ấy nữa. Thay vào đó, nó đang tập trung vào nơi ngực trái cậu vạch áo ra, màu da trắng bệch tương phản hoàn toàn với sắc đen cháy khét của thịt da đè lên màu đen tuyền của hình xăm Homra, viền bởi những lằn đỏ vì cào cấu và bỏng dưới sức nóng của lửa. Nó đã cháy, như một ngọn đuốc sống, hình xăm ấy. Mà Jaemin dám chắc nó đem lại cho cậu bao nhiêu cơn đau thì cũng là ngần ấy sự sảng khoái và mãn nguyện._

_Khói. Mồ hôi. Còn bao nhiêu thứ đang lọt vào tầm nhìn của Yuta lúc này? Cũng đều là hình bóng của cậu cả. Jaemin rùng mình, như muốn giải thoát thêm một tràng cười, nhưng cổ họng cậu nghẹn ứ và vị chua chát nơi đầu lưỡi như thấm theo từng hơi thở hồng hộc cậu trút ra._

_“Em… Jaemin…” Yuta lắp bắp, giọng anh đầy vơi những xúc cảm chênh lệch. “Em…”_

_“Danh dự của anh đấy nhỉ, Nakamoto?” Bờ vai Yuta run lên, như một ngọn núi lửa sắp sửa phun trào. Jaemin biết giờ đây cậu chính là kích nổ; chỉ cần cậu khiêu khích thêm chút nữa mà thôi. Yuta đã luôn là một người quá dễ đoán như thế. “Anh thấy đẹp không? Tất cả những lời hứa… thề hẹn… chúng ta… đã cháy ra tro cả rồi.”_

_Và từ những đám tro ấy, không còn dáng dấp hay hy vọng của sự phục sinh nữa. Homra chỉ cho cậu những ảo mộng mịt mờ. Sẽ chẳng có một con phượng hoàng nào trỗi dậy từ mộ địa đó, và tro—tro rải khắp nơi, trên triền đồi da thịt của Jaemin, tang tóc và chết chóc, một cái giá phải trả cho Yuta._

_Và từ sâu trong mạch máu bên dưới làn da của mình, những dòng hải lưu đỏ âm thần luân chuyển, Jaemin đánh hơi được biển cả đang trỗi dậy. Sắc xanh thăm thẳm lấn vào những phế tích cháy trụi của một nền văn minh đã đi đến bờ tuyệt diệt, phủ lên nó sự sống của một trang giấy mới. Một trang giấy sẽ ghi lại hình ảnh Yuta không còn nhìn cậu với nét trìu mến và sự dịu dàng như đã từng nữa; mà là sự thù hận, đối địch, mối tử thù mãi mãi không thể thanh toán._

_Jaemin có thể chịu được. Có thể làm quen được với hiện thực này._

_Cậu nhắm mắt lại, và cảm nhận trong vô thức màu xanh ngập ngụa trong tâm hồn mình héo úa._

Điểm yếu của Strain, mà Jaemin nghĩ cậu luôn có thể bắt thóp được, đó là chúng không _hiểu_.

Trước sự kinh ngạc của Số Hai trước mặt, Jaemin phì cười. Tiếng cười rơi ra như một hơi thở hụt, và Jaemin chưa bao giờ thấy bản thân rệu rã đến thế. Vì tất cả những gánh nặng này. Thực tại ngay cầu vượt này, thực tại do chính cậu tự tạo ra, và những nứt gãy tinh thần luôn luôn gây ra trong cậu những trận động đất lớn. Tai ương này, sự hủy hoại này, cuồng loạn này, cuối cùng đều do một tay _Jaemin_ làm ra.

Sau cuối, tất cả chỉ vì một người mà thôi.

Cơn đau trên ngực trái vẫn âm ỉ duy trì, nhức nhối và đau buốt. Kiếm trong tay Jaemin lủng lẳng như một món đồ chơi vô dụng, và thậm chí Jaemin cũng ném nó sang một bên, đánh một tiếng _keng_ chói tai. Cậu tiến đến gần Số Hai, vì một mị lực nào đó, nó không hề nhúc nhích. Có lẽ đồng đội Jaemin đã giữ nó lại, hoặc chính một sức mạnh thần bí nào đó của cậu đã ngăn cản nó kháng cự.

Cậu không có thời gian cho những sinh vật này, được phú cho một sức mạnh vượt trội, nhưng vẫn quá thiển cận để sử dụng, vậy nên cậu chỉ có cách giải quyết mà Jaemin nghĩ là đúng đắn nhất: tiễn nó về trời. Nhanh như chớp, cậu lao về phía Số Hai như một bóng ma, con dao đã thủ sẵn trong tay từ lâu, và cậu lắng nghe tiếng nó róc da thịt của đối phương như một điệu nhạc hấp dẫn riêng tư.

Số Hai rú lên, nó rúc người vào nhát dao đâm trong giây lát rồi bật ngửa ra sau. Cặp mắt nó như lồi ra sau mớ tóc rối, nhưng Jaemin mặc kệ. Cậu cũng lùi lại, và nhặt lấy thanh kiếm. Lại một đường đi chuyển khéo léo khác, và thanh kiếm tiếp tục sau con dao găm thẳng vào giữa ngực của Số Hai.

Số Hai đổ gục xuống, cặp mắt nó vẫn trợn trừng như không thể tin được những gì vừa xảy ra, và nó vẫn cố gắng níu lấy chút sự sống trong những hơi thở nơi lồng ngực yếu ớt phập phồng. Jaemin để nó sống, những giây phút le lói cuối cùng, như màn kết của một trò vờn giỡn mà phần thắng lại về tay cậu.

“Strain các ngươi sẽ không hiểu.” Jaemin lẩm bẩm, đứng bên cái xác và đáp lại ánh mắt đang dần dại đi của nó. “Không bao giờ, phải không? Chiêu dụng con người không phải là việc dễ dàng. Sức mạnh các ngươi chỉ có thể lợi dụng, chứ chẳng thể thao túng được ai.”

Cậu nghĩ đến Jeno, và Yongguk; sở hữu vạn sức mạnh kinh khủng trong tay, nhưng chưa bao giờ phải dùng đến những sức mạnh ấy để lôi kéo bất kỳ ai. “Đó là lý do vì sao các ngươi sẽ mãi là những Strain vô danh, vô dụng, những phiến quân rồi sẽ bị dẹp loạn. Vì các ngươi không bao giờ hiểu thấu được bất kỳ ai.”

Cậu thấy đuôi mắt tên Strain đó bóng loáng; nó đã khóc sao? Từ bao giờ, Jaemin đã quan tâm tới nước mắt của một ai đó, nhất là những sinh vật cậu cố gắng loại bỏ chứ? Câu hỏi ấy bị bỏ mặc theo cái xác vô hồn của Số Hai, nhưng Jaemin vẫn đứng trầm mặc bên thi thể của nó rất lâu, giữa hiện trường cầu vượt đã bắt đầu ổn định lại nhờ những đồng đội của cậu xung quanh.

Một lát sau, tai Jaemin nghe thấy một âm thanh huyên náo mới từ đầu bên kia cầu vượt. Cậu vẫn đang đứng lặng bên xác Số Hai, có lẽ dự định đứng lâu hơn nếu không nhìn thấy loáng thoáng từ chỗ huyên náo ấy là một nhóm người với những bộ mặt và dáng đi quen thuộc. Cậu tặc lưỡi, đoạn rút lại thanh kiếm và tra nó vào bao, mặc kệ dòng máu trên lưỡi kiếm vẫn chảy chưa hết. Jaemin chẳng buồn thu hồi lại con dao vẫn đang cắm trên mạn sườn của xác chết Số Hai, cứ thế cậu quay lại chiếc xe của Scepter 4, nơi Yukhei đã ngồi sẵn ở ghế lái.

“Về thôi.” Jaemin vừa nói vừa đóng sầm cửa lại. Từ kính chiếu hậu, cậu thấy Shihyun và Renjun cũng đã tập trung đủ và hoàn toàn lành lặn. Yukhei không nói gì thêm, lẳng lặng tuân theo Jaemin mà lùi xe về đằng sau, rồi xoay lưng và rời khỏi cầu vượt. Trong suốt đoạn đường về hôm ấy, Jaemin kéo cửa sổ xe xuống, mắt cậu dõi theo những cảnh vật vô tri của Seoul rơi rớt trong tầm mắt, và thậm chí khi cầu vượt sông Hàn đã khuất bóng từ rất lâu, Jaemin cũng tảng lờ đi hoàn toàn chiếc gương chiếu hậu lơ lửng bên hông ngoài chiếc xe.

Ngực trái cậu đã ngừng đau nhói từ lâu, chỉ còn những cảm giác tê dại vây quanh cái lõi sầu mênh mang Jaemin chẳng thể diễn tả thành lời.

—

“Hôm qua, Chungha đã nhắn tôi một số tiên đoán về vụ việc này.” Jongup nói, đoạn anh nhảy lò cò qua một miểng vỡ nào đó nằm ngang nhiên trên vỉa hè. “Nhưng tôi không ngờ nó bừa bãi đến thế này.”

“Bộ Scepter 4 thay đổi phong cách làm việc rồi à?” Youngjae hỏi khi nhìn thấy xác của một Strain trẻ tuổi đã chết, nằm trơ ra lòng đường. “Hôm trước một vụ, hôm nay một vụ. Tất cả đều bị giết sạch. Jeno đã trưởng thành và giác ngộ rồi ư?” Câu bông đùa ấy khiến Yuta chỉ muốn nện một chày vào đầu anh ta, nhưng anh vẫn cố gắng kiềm chế và xốc ván trượt kẹp vào nách.

Lẳng lặng từ đằng sau lưng Jongup là Junhong, chầm chậm tiến lên và quỳ bên xác của Strain. Cậu nhóc săm soi xác một lát, rồi ngẩng lên và nhìn thẳng vào Yuta. Nhác thấy cái nhìn lom lom của Junhong, Yuta sững lại khó hiểu, rồi anh bối rối hướng mắt nhìn sang chỗ khác. Bất cứ đâu ngoại trừ cậu nhóc này.

“Anh Yuta…” Junhong gọi tên anh, một ngón tay cậu trỏ vào vùng bụng của Strain. “Có màu đỏ ở đây.”

Yuta, vẫn không nhìn về phía Junhong, giả vờ nói với vẻ kiểu cách. “Dĩ nhiên là có màu đỏ rồi Junhongie! Dân gian hay gọi nó là _máu_ đấy em.”

“Không.” Lần này là giọng của Jongup, nghe đã nghiêm túc và đanh cứng hơn. “Ý Junhong không phải máu. Mà đây là lửa đỏ của Xích Tộc.”

 _Cái gì cơ?_ Thông báo của Jongup khiến Yuta quên đi sự ngượng ngùng của mình. Anh ngồi xổm xuống và nhìn về hướng Junhong chỉ. Đúng như Jongup nói, gần mạn sườn của Strain này có con dao găm, ướt đầm máu vùng áo xung quanh. Nhưng đó không phải là điều Yuta quan tâm. Mà là thứ ánh sáng đang le lói nhấp nháy bao quanh con dao cắm ngập một nửa ấy. Một thứ sắc sáng mờ, chỉ có thể thấy ở cự ly gần, dường như sắp lịm đi mất.

Màu đỏ.

Yuta nhìn nhầm đi đâu được màu đỏ gần như ngả sang huyết dụ đó. Là màu của Xích Tộc, của sự kiêu hãnh Vô huyết, vô cốt, vô tàn; của vị Xích Vương Bang Yongguk của anh. “Thế quái nào?” Yuta thốt lên bối rối. “Sao lại có sức mạnh Xích Tộc ở đây? Đã có ai đó của Homra đến đây trước ta à?”

Junhong lắc đầu. “Không.” Ngón tay cậu đổi hướng, chỉ về phía ngực của tên Strain, nơi một vết thương khác vẫn còn rất mới đang chễm chệ nằm, lần này không có bất kỳ con dao nào khác. Yuta sầm mặt; anh có thể nhận ra vết đâm này ở bất cứ đâu. _Hẹp và sâu._ Vừa đủ để giết chết đối phương, một cách gọn gàng và nhanh chóng.

Giọng Junhong vang lên rất khẽ, như tiếng chuông gió lanh lảnh. Không hiểu sao Yuta chỉ muốn bịt tai lại, chẳng muốn nghe, hay hiểu, hay _biết_. “Đó là vết đâm từ kiếm thuộc Scepter 4.” Cặp mắt cậu cúi xuống, đến mái tóc dường như cũng trở nên rũ rượi. “Em ấy vẫn còn giữ sức mạnh từ Homra.”

Thật nực cười. Yuta bỗng có cảm giác muốn rút gậy và tìm bất cứ thứ gì, miễn là anh có thể đập phá nó đến khi nó nát bấy thì thôi. “Em ấy vẫn giữ, nhưng em ấy không còn tin vào nó.” Junhong kể, giọng cậu bé sâu lắng và buồn rầu. “Mọi thứ trong em ấy đang… phức tạp.”

“Ai quan tâm thằng khốn đó nghĩ gì!” Yuta gầm ghè, tay anh kéo lê cái chày trên mặt đất, hy vọng nó sẽ tàn phá bất kỳ chướng ngại vật nào nó gặp phải. “Nó đã phản bội Homra! Là nỗi nhục của anh và toàn Xích Tộc. Nó… nó dám…” Yuta dừng lại, một cảm giác đau nhói bỗng dâng lên, nuốt chửng lấy trái tim thắt nghẹn của anh. “Nó dám… bêu xấu Yongguk… niềm tin của anh…”

Thậm chí dù Yuta cố quên đi, thì hồi ức vẫn còn đấy. Rêu phong hay cát bụi cũng không thể bám lên được những cảm xúc và hình ảnh hãy còn quá mới, quá nguyên vẹn, mặc dù đã hai năm trôi qua. _Hai năm_. Hai năm Yuta không hề nhìn thấy Jaemin, hai năm anh nuôi dưỡng hình bóng cậu với tất cả chất độc mạnh nhất từ nỗi thù và đau đớn khôn nguôi. Ký ức về con ngõ nhỏ ngày ấy mãi mãi xoay quanh một tâm điểm là vết cháy xém trên ngực trái Jaemin, nụ cười hoại tử của cậu, thân thể gầy gò của cậu như muốn mục ra dưới cái nắm vai của Yuta.

Đến giờ, Yuta vẫn chẳng thể hiểu được Jaemin. Anh đã nghĩ trong suốt thời gian quen biết nhau và trở thành người bạn duy nhất của nhau, rốt cuộc anh đã hiểu được điều gì đó từ Jaemin, kể cả là bề mặt của vực thẳm trong tâm hồn cậu. Nhưng Yuta đã nhầm.

Jaemin là một thằng khốn ích kỷ, không bao giờ nói gì, và luôn ra vẻ Yuta chẳng bao giờ thấu hiểu được gì.

Một bàn tay đặt lên vai khiến Yuta dứt khỏi hồi tưởng và quay về với thực tại. Anh thấy Youngjae ở ngay sát mình, khuôn mặt đã thôi vẻ bỡn cợt thường trực mỗi khi đối thoại với anh, mà thay vào đó là một nỗi buồn đồng cảm đau đáu mà Yuta nhận ra rất không phù hợp với Youngjae chút nào.

“Về thôi.” Youngjae nói, và Yuta hình dung trong đầu một Homra vơi cạn bóng hình của Na Jaemin.

—

Jeno triệu tập Jaemin, một lần nữa, lần này là sau khi ngày làm việc của Scepter 4 kết thúc.

Hôm ấy cũng là hai ngày kể từ khi Jaemin đánh bại Strain Số Hai. Tiến triển của nhiệm vụ này làm Chungha bực tức đến mức cô trực tiếp tìm đến Jeno và đề xuất việc trao nhiệm vụ truy tìm Strain còn lại cho người khác. Cuối cùng, Jeno đồng ý, và nhiệm vụ được chuyển qua cho một tiểu đội Scepter 4 mới. Jaemin chẳng nói gì, chỉ chăm chú vào màn hình máy tính khi nghe Chungha thông báo. Khi Chungha rời đi cũng là lúc Jaemin ngừng tay gõ và lần vào ngực áo trái, im lặng cào thật mạnh vào vết cháy xém.

Vô nghĩa. Vô nghĩa. Jaemin không quan tâm. Sức mạnh. Tộc. Vua. Tất cả những thứ đó liệu có bao giờ có ý nghĩa gì đó với cậu hay không?

Dù vậy, mắc kẹt trong những ý nghĩ loạn cuồng ấy, thư phòng của Jeno giúp xoa dịu được Jaemin phần nào. Hay chính sự hiện diện của Jeno, Jaemin không rõ. Cậu chỉ biết bầu không khí mỗi khi cậu ở trong thư phòng này, một mình cùng với vị Thanh Vương, luôn giúp cậu tuần hoàn lại được hơi thở mắc nghẽn của mình. Có khi, nếu không có Jeno, cậu sẽ quên cả việc thở mất thôi.

“Tôi tin là Chungha đã báo lại sự thay đổi trong nhiệm vụ cho cậu rồi chứ?” Jeno bắt đầu, vẫn tông giọng điềm đạm mà Jaemin chưa bao giờ thấy nhàm chán lắng nghe.

“Thưa vâng.” Jaemin xác nhận một cách chán chường.

Họ im lặng hồi lâu, Jaemin để ý trên bàn Jeno trống trơn, không một tờ báo cáo hay bàn cờ, bộ xếp hình nào. Chỉ là một mặt bàn nhẵn nhụi phản chiếu mơ hồ bóng hình trầm tư của Jeno khiến anh trông già nua hẳn. “Thứ lỗi cho tôi. Tôi đã không lường được rằng nhiệm vụ này sẽ ảnh hưởng đến cậu nhiều như thế.”

“Đó phải là lỗi của tôi, thưa Ngài.” Jaemin nói. “Tôi đã không làm tròn nhiệm vụ theo ý Ngài mong muốn.”

“Có phải vì sự xuất hiện của Homra không?”

Rục rịch bên dưới lớp đồng phục, lớp da trần, xương và mạch máu, Jaemin cảm thấy những dấu vết chiến trận bắt đầu ngứa rát râm ran trở lại. Cậu đã tính đến việc khử trùng và băng bó tử tế, nhưng chẳng thể tìm được một động lực nào để chăm sóc những vết thương đó, nên cuối cùng Jaemin lại để mặc, để bản thân hủy hoại từ từ. Thân xác này cũng chỉ là một con rối, cho bất cứ ai tùy nghi tàn phá. Cha cậu. Yuta. Homra. Yongguk. Jaemin có thể liệt kê mãi những cái tên đó thành một hàng dài bất tận, mỗi lần liệt ra là một lần muốn xâu xé thân thể mình thêm hơn.

“Tôi thừa biết Xích Tộc sẽ đến. Sẽ ảnh hưởng. Nhưng chính tôi cũng không ngờ bản thân lại phản ứng dữ dội như vậy.”

Jeno nghiêng đầu, tìm kiếm một góc nhìn khác để chiêm ngưỡng Jaemin. Mái tóc anh nghiêng theo, mềm và óng ánh dưới nắng chiều rọi từ ô cửa sổ. “Jaemin. Tay của cậu.”

Thoạt tiên, Jaemin lưỡng lự. Bàn tay cậu cũng chẳng khá khẩm hơn cơ thể cậu là mấy; biết bao nhiêu thương tích cậu hằn trữ trên mu, và lòng bàn tay này, mà thỉnh thoảng vẫn gọi về những cảm giác nhức mỗi khi cậu cầm nắm thanh kiếm. Đau. Bên trong Jaemin đau, và bên ngoài cậu đau. Những cơn đau đã nối với nhau, đan xen, đè nén, chạy khắp cơ thể cậu thành một tấm bản đồ mà cậu đã nghĩ rằng mình sẽ không bao giờ cho bất kỳ ai nhìn thấy. Vì chỉ cần lần mò theo những cung đường ngoằn ngoèo ấy, họ sẽ tìm đến được cốt tủy của cậu: bất an, vô vọng, và đơn độc.

Nhưng Jeno đã gọi tên cậu, bằng chất giọng mà từ lâu cậu đã chẳng còn nghe thấy. Chungha, Yukhei, Renjun, Shihyun, _Yuta_ , không ai còn gọi tên cậu với âm điệu như thế cả. Thời gian và thăng trầm đã giúp cậu đọc ra được nhiều những thứ cảm xúc mà xưa giờ Jaemin ít biết đến, nhưng tuyệt nhiên, không ai gọi tên cậu như Jeno. Cái tên bật ra thật nhẹ, mà chủ nhân như muốn lưu giữ nó mãi trên đầu lưỡi, nên đã gói ghém lại một chút thanh âm dư cuối mà giấu nó vào lại bên trong yết hầu, như một bí mật rất riêng của bản thân.

 _Vua của mình_. Và Jaemin chìa tay ra.

Jeno không nắm lấy bàn tay cậu vội. Thay vào đó, anh bắt đầu chầm chậm giơ tay ra, như sắp sửa bắt lấy tay của Jaemin. Thế rồi, tay Jeno lơ lửng trong không trung, và cọ nhẹ vào làn da nhạy cảm nổi rõ những vết sẹo, vết bỏng của bàn tay Jaemin trần trụi. Những vùng da chạm thật khẽ khàng, trao đổi cho nhau những điều thầm kín sâu thẳm nhất, và Jaemin thấy bàn tay mình run lên.

“Vua…” Cậu gọi ra những từ ngữ cũng run rẩy theo, nức nở và nghẹn ngào. “Vua… Đức Vua… của tôi…”

Bàn tay Jeno xòe ra và ôm trọn lấy những thù hình xấu xí trên mu bàn tay cậu, phả những hơi ấm mà Jaemin thậm chí có thể hình dung được cảm giác màu xanh trong tiềm thức, che chở cho cậu khỏi những chiếc gai nhọn nhất mà chính bản thân cậu tạo ra, đâm vào. Cơ thể của Jaemin chết, lạnh lẽo, rải rác là tro tàn của một trang giấy quá khứ cậu nhẫn tâm đốt đi, và cậu chẳng thấy gì khác nơi thân xác mình ngoài _bệnh hoạn_.

Nhưng Jeno, _vua của cậu_ , trong ngần và thanh đạm, ôm lấy bàn tay cậu như hai thực thể khác loài và cố chấp. Tựa như cả hai đã là tri kỷ của nhau từ ngàn đời.

 _Vua của mình. Vua của mình. Vua của mình_.

Sức mạnh. Tộc. Vua. Tất cả những thứ đó vốn chưa bao giờ có ý nghĩa gì với Na Jaemin. Trước khi Lee Jeno xuất hiện, và cho cậu thấy một ngọn hải đăng như một nơi chốn để tìm thấy, và trở về.

**_hết._ **


End file.
